


Breakfast

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: (and just maybe for ken to be acknowledged as existing), All I want is for these boys to be happy, Domestic Fluff, Is that really so much to ask?, Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Characters, Werewolves, and also have a bunch of animals and kids, and loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: A typical morning at the Levin household





	Breakfast

Getting out of bed in the morning was always a chore. Bad enough it was warm and comfortable enough to never want to leave, it didn’t matter when he’d gone to bed Kevin always ended up pinned down. Ken would be laying across his arm, pressed against his side, and Argit would be strewn over the both of them like a spiny quilt. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Kevin wasn’t always the first one awake, but alas. Instead every morning he had to crawl out from under them, always waking Argit in the process- who would try to go back to sleep and fail, causing him to sit there and complain about how Ken could sleep through the apocalypse while Kevin made breakfast.

“ _Rad_ would wake his own ass up in the mornings.”

“Rad would’ve shot us both, and you’d have still brought Ken home.” With a grumble Argit leaned back against the cabinetry, lapping at his mug of tea.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Skip, double portions.”

“My favorite.” Kevin huffed a small laugh and continued to dig through the fridge. He really didn’t feel like making a big breakfast, he was running on too little sleep and too little coffee for that, but only over his dead body was anybody starting the day with cold cereal or something.

“Eggs good for you?”

“You know me,” Argit said with a shrug, “I’ll eat anything. The question is will the kids?”

“If we starve them long enough.” A carton of eggs, leftover turkey (which he was still shocked by, how had they managed _leftovers_?), and some peppers made their way out onto the counter. “Grab an onion for me?”

“Yes, Ravrsa.”

It was a nice routine really. Life had gotten busy, with work, with kids, with animals, and the early morning made for some quiet time the two of them could spend together. Almost like old times, Argit watching Kevin cook, Zed sat patiently waiting for any tidbits that might get thrown her way. Between five-thirty and six they got peace.

They didn’t even need a clock in the kitchen, because five out of seven days six am was signaled by the sound of a cellphone hitting a wall and the lights flickering.

“One of you wake your father up before you come down!”

Argit was already eating and Kevin was sliding a second omelet onto a plate by the time the kids started trickling down into the kitchen. First Devlin and Gadget, both still young enough to be visibly excited to start the day, then Ezekiel, just in time to steal Gadget’s breakfast and what was left of Argit’s tea. Chastity, dragging Eni and Jen along with her and all looking just about dead, because apparently once you turned eighteen you didn’t need to sleep and Erinaen/werewolf hybrids were about as far from morning people as you could get and still be people alive in the morning.

Both were careful to keep a headcount as the kitchen filled and everything dissolved into a sort’ve orderly chaos. One of those great side effects of having more children than sense (there’d been no discussion, but silent agreement held that Devlin and Gadget were _it_ , that was the _end_ , they were _done_ ) was that while everybody could work around each other like clockwork if they wanted to, there was never _quiet_. By the time the twins had collapsed next to Argit in an attempt at getting back to sleep there were already three conversations ongoing, Ezekiel had been scolded into giving back Gadget’s omelet, and everyone was ignoring the two of them kicking at each other under the table for their own sanity. And there were still only six-

“He threw a pillow at me!”

Seven. The prodigal daughter returned, Ken following groggily behind, still in his underwear. Everybody who wasn’t trying to sleep stifled laughter.

“And?” Huffing, Erika draped herself over Kevin’s back.

“I want you to kill him.”

“We are not killing him.” Ken raised his hand slightly.

“And if I want to die?”

“Too bad.” With a grumble Ken collapsed into the seat beside Argit, reaching down to scratch behind Eni’s ears.

“Worst husband.”

“We could always trade him in for another sheep,” Devlin suggested with a grin and Kevin paused, expression thoughtful.

“That is an idea…”

“No.” Argit threw a piece of pepper at his head, much to the children’s amusement. “We spent too much on the weddings to trade him in for another ewe.”

“How about _a lot_ more ewes?” Ken looked down, betrayed, at Eni, stealing the last of Ezekiel’s stolen tea while he was at it.

“This, from my own child.” If anything this only helped in turning Erika’s pout into a wide grin as she joined in the discussion.

“We could trade him for more horses!”

“Do we _need_ more horses?”

“Do we need more sheep?”

“We always need more sheep.”

“I’m about to trade all of you in for guinea pigs, be just me and Zed left,” Argit said, slipping out of his chair. “You want a full cup, Sisriih?”

“That would be great, hun.”

“You know,” Jen said as he walked away, stealing the seat, “I could really go for some guinea pig.”

“We do not eat pinea gigs in this house.” She blew a raspberry at Chastity as well as she could.

“Only because they’re not kosher.”

“They’re too cute and fluffy for eating.”

“Lambs are too, and we’ve still got four of those in the freezer.”

“Only three in the freezer, the other is jerky.” Kevin moved a sixth omelet onto a plate and handed it to Erika. “Reminds me, who’s gonna be helping me with lambing this year?” Immediately half the family tried to make themselves as small as possible. Erika began trying to sneak out the door with her food. “Come on, don’t make me pull names out of a hat again.”

“Would you look at the time,” Ezekiel said, stabbing the last large chunk of omelet on his plate as he stood, “we should be getting ready for school.”

“Totally.”

“Hate to be late.”

The adults just watched as the eldest three practically teleported out of the room with whatever food they had. Chastity, it seemed, was just abandoning the very idea of breakfast today all together in favor of escape, while the twins took advantage of the commotion to slip under the table and lie in wait. Ken chuckled at the sight as he accepted his newly-filled tea mug.

“We’ll help, Papa.” Gadget and Devlin at least were still sitting at the table, their food half eaten and both practically buzzing at the chance to help with the lambing. Same as for the last two years and something their elder siblings’ dislike of the job did nothing to curb. It just meant they could show them up.

“I’m sure you will,” Kevin said, “once you’re a bit bigger.” Faces fell.

“We’re big enough!”

“Yeah!”

“You two-” Ken reached out and put his hand between Gadget’s antennae with a fond smile “-are less than half the size of those sheep. You could get hurt.”

“We won’t,” she responded, both of them pouting now, just as with the last two years.

“Give it a while longer,” Argit said, leaning over to give Devlin’s hair a quick lick into place, “then you can help all you want.”

“It’s not fair…”

“Life’s not fair.” Kneeling briefly, Kevin passed two more omelets off to the twins, who immediately vanished out of the room. “Now if you two are done, you should clean up and get ready for school.”

“Alright…”

“But we are doing this under duress!” All three of them had to bite lips and clench jaws to keep from laughing as Gadget stormed out of the kitchen and Devlin moped after her.

“Those are your children.”

“Hey,” Ken said, “you’re the ones who wanted them.” 

“We didn’t want them so much as we just accumulated them over time.”

“Still, not my fault.”

“Oh really?” Kevin and Argit both raised a brow at him, though all of them were smiling. “Fairly certain we’ve both got the stretchmarks to prove you were involved in at least some of them.” Ken laughed and raised his mug.

“Faked,” he said. “Everyone knows you go out every other year to gather them from the wild.”

“Explains why half of them are wolves.”

“I’m blaming that on you too. Only a quarter of my family are wolves, at best, and then suddenly here you two are throwing them like mad? Clearly it’s your fault.” Shaking his head, Argit gave him a quick lick at the corner of the mouth.

“You know you love ‘em.”

“And us.” With a pleased noise Ken returned Argit’s gesture with a brief kiss and accepted a plate of food from Kevin.

“Nope, never.”

“Never?”

“The last seventeen years have meant nothing to me.” Both the other men gave a smile and snorted laugh.

“We’ll keep that in mind when anniversaries start coming up.”


End file.
